Man's Best Friend (1993)
| running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $6,000,000 IMDB; Man's Best Friend (1993) | gross revenue = $12,974,636 (US) Box Office Mojo; Man's Best Friend (1993) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Man's Best Friend is an American science fiction/horror film directed by John Lafia. It stars Lance Henriksen and Ally Sheedy and was produced by New Line Cinema. It was released theatrically in the United States on November 19th, 1993. In the spirit of Cujo, Man's Best Friend adds a new chapter to the predatory animal subgenre and involves a Tibetan Mastiff that has has been genetically augmented to be the perfect killing machine. Television personality Lori Tanner (Sheedy) adopts the animal, unaware of it's sinister origins, but soon learns the truth when her new pet begins creating terror, killing mailmen and chasing cats up trees. Lance Henriksen plays the obsessed scientist Doctor Jarret, who is charged with tracking down his missing experiment and stopping him before he kills again. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The title of this film is taken from the popular phrase "Man's best friend", alluding to the affection and loyalty commonly attributed to a dog and it's relationship to it's owner. * Production on Man's Best Friend began on January 25th, 1993. Principal filming concluded on April 5th, 1993. The movie was shot in Sierra Madre, California. * The breed of dog used in this film is a Tibetan Mastiff. * This is the second film directed by John Lafia. He also directed the 1990 film Child's Play 2 as well as two episodes of Freddy's Nightmares. * This is actor Lance Henriksen's 12th horror film. He previously appeared in 1992's Alien³ in the role of Michael Bishop. '' * Actress Ally Sheedy will always be remembered as the hat and coat-wearing misfit Allison Reynolds from ''The Breakfast Club, but she has appeared in many other works as well, such as 1990's Fear, where she played a psyhic, the 1994 television movie The Haunting of Seacliff Inn where she had the starring role of Susan Enright, and 1997's Buried Alive II, where she played Laura Riskin. * Actor William Sanderson has appeared in many films and television programs. Modern audiences will know him best for his role as Sheriff Bud Dearborne on the HBO television series True Blood. * L.E. Moko is a pseudonym used by Robert Shaye. Robert Shaye is the former head of New Line Cinema, the production company responsible for developing the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Recommendations * Aliens * Buried Alive II * Cujo * Doghouse * Hills Have Eyes, The * Pumpkinhead * Quarantine * Rabid * Rotweiler * Resident Evil * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Resident Evil: Extinction See also * Mad scientists * Appearances of dogs * Science Fiction films * Predatory animal films External Links * * Man's Best Friend at Wikipedia * Man's Best Friend at AllRovi.com * Man's Best Friend at Box Office Mojo * Man's Best Friend at Popcorn Pictures * Man's Best Friend at Horrormovies.org * Man's Best Friend at Rotten Tomatoes * Man's Best Friend at Turner Classic Movies References ---- Category:1993 films Category:New Line Cinema